El paso del tiempo
by ana.elric
Summary: Los hermanos Elric atraviesan la puerta y Ed consigue un nuevo trabajo. Roy le manda a las misiones más complicadas a Ed, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...[EDXWIN]
1. planes de vuelta

Este fanfic se sitúa después de la película.

Después de que Al y Ed consiguieran destruir la bomba de uranio, comenzó un genocidio de los nazis a los judíos. ¿Qué iban a hacer¿Convertirse en soldados para matar a más humanos¿Detenerlo?. Esto último ya lo habían intentado, no lo lograron.

Edward se encontraba en su pequeño, pero acogedora casa en un lugar apartado de toda civilización. Comía junto a su hermano.

¿Qué haremos ahora, hermano?- preguntó Al a su hermano. Sabía que le contestaría "¡ya pensaremos algo!".

Quiero volver.- dijo secamente Ed. Esta respuesta a Al le sorprendió tanto, que se cayó hacia atrás con la silla y se atragantó con el pedazo de pan que aún le quedaba en la boca. A esto, Ed se levantó corriendo y ayudó a su hermano a incorporarse, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

¿Q-que quieres volver?.- Todavía se reflejaba en su cara la sorpresa, Ed sólo desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

Olvida lo que te he dicho. Sigamos comiendo. Ah, cuando te caigas con la silla, intenta no tener nada en la boca, podrías morir asfixiado. – Al había notado a su hermano bastante raro estos últimos seis meses. Demasiado raro. Había probado a llamarlo enano (cosa que había dejado de ser) y no se había inmutado. Normalmente, le hubiese pegado un capón en la cabeza y le hubiese gritado "¿A quién le llamas enano, que necesitas un microscopio para verlo!".

Y-yo también hecho de menos nuestro mundo, la alquimia….- dijo melancólicamente Al.

A Winry….- Al lo miró, sorprendido. En ese momento Ed se sonrojó y se tapó la boca al ver que Al le miraba, interesado.

¿A Winry? – Edward, aun con el sonrojo, desvió la vista hacia un lado y disimuló.

N-necesito otro automail… e-este ya me queda pequeño.- Al se dio cuenta de que trataba de ocultar que en realidad la echaba de menos.

¡Por qué demonios no lo admites¡ella no te va a oír¡está muy lejos¡por no decir que está en otro mundo!.- Estalló Al, furioso.- hermano, porque demonios no quieres admitir que estás enamorado de ella.- El sonrojo de Edward había aumentado, pero admitir que estaba enamorado de Winry era demasiado para su orgullo.

¡no la voy a ver nunca más, la tengo que olvidar!- en ese momento, pidiendo disculpas, se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa, y se fue a paso ligero a su habitación. Al, al darse cuenta de que se había pasado fue directamente a la habitación de su hermano. Quería llegar a un acuerdo, tenía que ayudar a su hermano. Era de la única mujer que se había enamorado nunca, y tenía que conseguir que se volvieran a ver. Al llegar a la habitación, entró bruscamente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

- Hermano, tenemos que hablar. Hay poco tiempo. Dentro de un mes, todas nuestras posibilidades de pasar la puerta serán nulas.- Edward, que estaba acostado en la cama, se sentó.

Con la puerta cerrada no podremos pasar con vida.- contestó Edward.- Aunque por este lado, aún no hayamos logrado cerrarla, sí lo esta por el otro.

No, no lo está. Roy me dijo que, después de nosotros haber pasado la puerta dejaría pasar ocho meses y abriría la puerta de nuevo por si queríamos regresar. Sólo la dejaría abierta un mes. Calculando el tiempo que hemos pasado aquí, la puerta lleva abierta 20 días. Sólo nos quedan ocho días. Tú eliges, hermano.

C-como e-es posible…- Edward tenía que tomar la gran decisión de irse o quedarse en ocho días.

El único problema, es que no cerraríamos la puerta por este lado.

Pero solo basta con cerrar la puerta por un lado. Si la cerramos por nuestro mundo, no habrá problema.- contestó Edward con un tono de alegría

¡Es cierto!- Al se quedó pensativo- ¿Que hacemos?

Noah…- miró a Al, interrogante, él sólo movió los hombros- Vendrá con nosotros. Ella quiere alejarse de este mundo, en cuanto le presentemos la oportunidad lo hará…l-lo hará…-dijo un tanto inseguro, Edward.

La llamaré por teléfono.- Al abandonó la habitación, seguido por Edward y llamaron a Noah, quién muy entusiasmada, pero un tanto asustada, aceptó.

¿Cuándo saldremos?- Le preguntó Al a su hermano.

Noah dijo que vendría ¿no, en cuando llegue nos vamos.

¿Y nuestras cosas¿y Gracia?- A Edward le entristeció no poder ir a ver a Gracia, tardarían días en llegar hasta la puerta, y ni siquiera era seguro que consiguieran llegar, no tenían tiempo de pasar por su casa.

Estará bien sin nosotros, no te preocupes. Noah está a punto de llegar (su casa estaba a menos de un kilómetro de allí), y sobre nuestras cosas…te puedes llevar una cosa que tenga un gran valor sentimental para ti¡sólo una!.

La verdad, no tengo nada.- Edward lo miró, dirigió un momento su vista hacia el suelo, y contestó;

Yo tampoco. Pues bien.- en ese momento se oyó la puerta. Edward se dirigió a abrirla. Noah se lanzó encima de Edward, dándola infinitas gracias por que le fuese a llevar a ella. Después de terminar Noah y dejar respirar a Edward (que al fin era mas alto que ella, se había tenido que poner una plataforma en el pie del automail para poder andar con normalidad ya que la diferencia entre una pierna y la otra era un tanto grande).

¿no te llevas nada?- Noah movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó impaciente Noah.

Si¡vamos Al¡Hay que darse prisa!.- en seguida los hermanos Elric, seguidos por Noah salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la estación. Al llegar a la estación cogieron el primer tren que paso y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad donde estaba la puerta, tendrían que parar en varias ciudades antes de llegar a Munich. Partían de Beremerhaven, pararían en Bremen, en Hannover, Brunswick, Bielefeld, Gotinga, Gotha, Coburg, Würzburgo, Erlangen, Nueremberg, Ingolstadt y finalmente llegarían a Munich.

Entraron en el grandioso castillo donde se hallaba la puerta. Difícil sería entrar, ya que la puerta hacia su mundo se encontraba en el techo, y del techo al piso había una distancia importante. Alphonse Heiderihi había fallecido hacía ya tiempo, y no conocían a nadie que fuera de suficiente confianza como para que les construyera un cohete para propulsarlos hasta el techo.

¡no había pensado en esto!.- Exclamó Ed, exaltado. Ed andaba de un lado a otro de la sala, sumido en sus pensamientos. -Podríamos…no, no.- se interrumpió.

¡Podríamos que, hermano?- preguntó Al.

He visto que cerca de aquí hay un concurso de globos.

¡Necesitaríamos cientos de globos para elevarnos un mínimo!

No, Al. Es de globos aerostáticos.- Ed salió rápidamente del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia el concurso. Al y Noah trataron de seguirle. Al llegar al concurso, Ed entró por detrás de uno de los puestos y, con dificultad, sacó de allí uno de los grandiosos globos. Entre Al, Noah y Ed llevaron el lobo hasta el castillo. La multitud los miraba extrañada, pero les hacían caso omiso.

Ya en el castillo, encendieron el globo, ascendieron y entraron por la puerta…


	2. extraño, pero cierto

Capítulo 2

Extraño, pero cierto

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, no se sentía dolorido, ni cansado. Sólo sentía una pequeña molestia en la mano. Cinco caras vio, expectantes. Eran cuatro mujeres y un hombre. Las mujeres llevaban una especie de gorro en la cabeza, con una cruz roja dibujada en el centro. En ese momento reconoció de qué símbolo se trataba.

¡un hospital!.- gritóEd mientras se incorporaba.- ¡y Al¿Dónde está Al¿¡Noah?.- en ese momento entraron corriendo Al y Noah. Ed sintió un gran alivio. Pero su alivio cesó en cuanto pensó que quizás no abrían conseguido pasar la puerta.

¡Hermano!.- gritó Al tirándose encima de él para abrazarle. Ed correspondió a su abrazo.

¿l-lo conseguimos?- Ed temía la respuesta.

Si.- Ed comenzó a gritar, muy contento. Se quito el suero y metió brincos por toda la habitación. Las enfermeras le sonreían y el doctor trataba de llamar la atención del muchacho con pequeños tosidos.

Hermano.- le dijo Al.- ¿no te has dado cuenta de algo distinto en ti?.- Ed se miró de arriba abajo y pudo comprobar que Al tenía razón.

¡he recuperado mi pierna y mi brazo!- chilló.- ¿p-pero cómo?.- Al sólo elevó los hombros en señal de no saber.- E-entonces…¿qué he dado a cambio de mi pierna y mi brazo¿puede ser que…nada?..¿y como es que yo estoy ingresado y vosotros no?... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntas y más preguntas aparecían en la cabeza de Ed, que ya comenzaba a funcionar con normalidad.

Te explicaré lo que yo se.- respondió Al.- Cuando entramos por la puerta, unos seres extraños nos agarraban, pero tu, luchaste contra ellos y nos salvaste, por ello estas ingresado.-prosiguió Al.- El intercambio equivalente no existe, ya lo sabes. Aparecimos en Lior, y de allí nos trasladaron a este hospital de central. Llevas en coma dos semanas. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

¡esto es maravilloso!- en ese momento escuchó risitas tímidas que provenían de detrás de él, de las enfermeras y de Noah. Se giró y vio la cara de las chicas sonrojadas, incluida Noah. Le estaban mirando donde la columna pierde su nombre. Ed se miró el trasero y comprobó que lo tenía totalmente al aire. Se colocó rápidamente las manos ahí, tratando de ocultarlo.

¿p-pero q-que le pasa a esta ropa¡Del hospital tenía que ser!.- en ese momento una de las enfermeras le halagó con un que culito más mono y el sonrojo de Ed aumentó.

¡Ya vale no¡Noah, deja de mirarme!- Noah, no menos sonrojada se colocó delante de él, de manera que no le veía nada. Al no paraba de reírse.- ¡Al, no te rías!- y Al disimuló su risa.- necesito m-mi r-ropa.- tartamudeó Ed.

Así estás mejor.- respondió una de las enfermeras.

¡Al, por favor, tráemela!.- enseguida se dirigió hacia el armario y le dio una ropa que no era la suya.- ¿qué paso con mi ropa?.- preguntó Ed.

Quedó destrozada.- respondió Al.

Bue-bueno, ahora, dejadme vestirme en paz.

Lo siento, pero tiene que desnudarse usted delante de nosotros para comprobar el estado de su cuerpo.- explicó el doctor.

¡Qué?.- en seguida Al y Noah salieron de la habitación y las enfermeras le desvistieron, riéndose tímidamente, y Ed totalmente colorado. Le tocaron todo, no quedo un solo hueco libre de sus manos.

Ya puede vestirse.- Le dijo el doctor.- su cuerpo esta en perfecto estado.- las enfermeras le miraban con perversión.

Menos mal….- se vistió rápidamente y salió a paso ligero del hospital, seguido por Al y Noah. Cuando se alejaban del hospital las enfermeras aparecieron por la puerta y le gritaron cosas como adiós guapo o tío bueno, polvorón , Ed trataba de esconder la cara entre la ropa.

-----------------------------------------

Estoy subiendo todos los capítulos juntosporque que los escribí todos juntos. xDD

.:Ana:.


	3. días con suerte

Capítulo 3

Días con suerte

¿qué haremos ahora, hermano?- preguntó Al.

Para empezar, quiero ir a ver al coronel, me gustaría saber la cara que pone cuando se de cuenta de que soy de su altura. Además, necesito un trabajo, intentaré meterme en los militares…

¡pero hermano, ¿estás loco?- exclamó Al.

¿no se nota, en fin, no creo que el fuhrer sea aún un homúnculo. El cuartel está aquí cerca, así que no tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Esto no me convence mucho…¿y tu, Noah, ¿qué piensas hacer?.

Yo…os seguiré a vosotros. No conozco este mundo, pero se parece mucho al mío.

No te separes de nosotros, Noah.- Ed se quedó pensativo.- Al, ¿crees que nuestra alquimia seguirá funcionando?

Probemos.- Al chocó las manos y las puso en el suelo, en ese instante apareció una hermosa fuente. La gente le miraba extrañada, y Noah palideció.

Me toca.- Ed repitió el gesto de su hermano e hizo aparecer una columna de unos veinte metros de alto.

Increíble, ¡este mundo es maravilloso!- En ese momento repitió el gesto de los hermanos, pero no apareció nada.- ¿Qué pasa?.

No todo el mundo es capaz de hacer esto.- aclaró Ed.

O sea…sois especiales o algo así.- dedujo Noah.

M-más o menos.- respondió Al.

En el despacho de Roy…

Dicen que ha despertado del coma el extraño que apareció en Lior, señor.- explicó la coronel, Riza.

¿sigue en el hospital, no?- preguntó el fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

Aseguran que no recibieron las órdenes. Pero Farman dice lo contrario, señor.- En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Roy asintió con la cabeza y Riza abrió la puerta.

¡Havoc informándole, señor! ¡Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric han vuelto!.- Roy y Riza se sobresaltaron y bajaron a toda prisa la escalera. Allí estaban, Los hermanos Elric y una muchacha. Sentados.

Full metal, Al, me alegro de que halláis vuelto.

¡Coronel!.- gritó Ed.

¡coronel no, Fuhrer!- le corrigió Roy.

¡vaya, enhorabuena!

¿por qué has regresado, Full Metal?

¡No podía dejar a los militares a tu mando, esto sería un desastre!.- rió burlonamente, seguido por el resto del personal.- No tengo trabajo. ¿estarías dispuesto a devolverme mi antiguo puesto?

Claro, desde ahora, eres un perro de los militares. Pero empezarás el mes que viene. Tengo que arreglar el papeleo. Riza, llame a Shiezka a Rizembull, casa de Winry Rockbell.

¡¡Winry!.- exclamó.- ¿por qué está Shiezka en su casa, ¿está bien?.

Desde que te fuiste, la única amiga que ha tenido ha sido ella…- Respondió Roy mientras Riza llamaba a la casa Rockbell.

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa Rockbell. Shiezka hablaba tranquilamente con Winry. La anciana Pinako hacía automails y se quejaba de su vejez. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Winry se dispuso a cogerlo.

¿diga?- preguntó Winry.

Buenos Días, Winry.- En el momento que Ed escuchó a Riza decir Winry, sintió que se el esponjaba el alma..- ¿Podría hablar con Shiezka?

Claro que sí Riza, aquí está.- le respondió Winry.

Hola Riza.- Saludó Shiezka.- Supongo que querrás que vaya al cuartel.

Son órdenes de Roy.-Aseguró Riza.- tienes que ayudarle con el papeleo.

¿a qué se debe el papeleo? - preguntó Shiezka.

Los hermanos Elric han vuelto.- En ese momento, sin poder aguantar más, Edward empujó a Riza, quitándole el teléfono. Shiezka aún no salía de su asombro.

¡Shiezka!.- Chilló Ed.- ¡pásame con Winry, por favor!

A-ahora…v-voy….-le dio el teléfono a Winry, ella no entendía.

¿d-diga?.- en ese momento a Ed se le calló el teléfono, pero lo volvió a coger rápidamente.

¡¡Winry!.- exclamó Ed emocionado. Winry abrió los ojos totalmente.

¡¡Eddddd, ¿dónde estás, ¿estás bien, ¡n-no puede ser, ¡¡habéis vuelto!.- Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Voy a ir a Rizembull ahora mismo, no te vayas.- en ese momento Ed colgó el teléfono y e dirigió hacia la estación.


	4. reencuentro

Capítulo 4

Reencuentro.

Ed, Al y Noah se bajaron del tren en la estación de Rizembull. Allí estaba Winry, esperándolos. Se acerco hacia ellos, maravillada por los cambios de ambos. Dio unos pasos, cortos pero firmes, hacia los hermanos.

Aún cuesta creerlo.- murmuró Winry, entonces, cambiando su cara de asombro a la de enfado, saco una brillante y hermosa llave inglesa de su bolsa y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ed gritando ¡Imbécil, y seguidamente propiciándole otro a Al. Ed, sin siquiera poder enfadarse con Winry por la alegría que sentía por volver a verla, sonriendo dijo:

¡Veo que no has cambiado nada!.- Winry se extrañó al ver que no conseguía su enfado, quizás había madurado. Sus cambios físicos no dejaban de causarle una gran impresión, ya no era aquel chaval de baja estatura. Se podía decir que su altura superaba los 1'75. Ya no quedaba resto de la redondez infantil en su rostro, y los ojos se le habían afilado, teniendo así una mirada salvaje. Ahora encontraba esos ojos dorados más interesantes. De su cuerpo no se podía decir demasiado, ya que llevaba gran cantidad de ropa, pero se notaba el considerable cambio de niño a hombre. Dirigió su vista a Al, seguía teniendo la misma redondez infantil, pero en sus ojos, como en los de Ed, se podía apreciar la experiencia. El verde de sus ojos había oscurecido, y su estatura había aumentado, dejándolo a ocho centímetros, más o menos, de la Altura de Ed. El pelo se le había oscurecido un poco y su espalda se había ensanchado. Y por último dirigió la vista hacia una extraña chica, muy guapa, que hacía sentir mal a Winry, ya que le hacía pensar que quizás tenía algo con Ed. Ella no entendía ese sentimiento, llevaba meses intentando descifrarlo.

E-esto…parece que…- Ed no sabía que decir para romper ese desagradable silencio.- ¿vamos a tu casa?

¿mi casa?- preguntó Winry.- ¡nuestra casa!. Y ella es…

Soy Noah, encantada. Ed me ha hablado mucho de ti.- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Winry la aceptó y le sonrió.

Ella estaba con nosotras en el otro mundo, pero vino con nosotros a este.- aclaró Ed.

¿a que se debe?- preguntó Winry.

No la trataban bien, la tenían como una sucia ladrona por ser gitana.- respondió Ed

¿gitana?- preguntó Winry

Si, pero mejor no hablar de ello.- interrumpió Noah.

Ed le contaba a Winry todo lo sucedido en Alemania, y todas las curiosidades de ese mundo, ayudado por Al.

Parece un mundo muy interesante…- comentó Winry.

Sí, lo es. Pero siempre preferiremos este mundo.- aseguró Al.- ¿verdad hermano?- Ed estaba embobado mirando a Winry. Sin darse cuenta de lo que decía Al.- ¿verdad hermano?- repitió.

¿eh?- al darse cuenta del sonrojo de Winry, no pudo evitar tener el mismo efecto.-ah, claro, si, si.- dijo, mirando hacia el cielo.

Llegaron a la casa de Winry, y saludaron a Pinako, pasaron largos ratos delante del fuego, hablando. Ya era tarde, y los hermanos Elric estaban cansados. Cada uno fue a una habitación, incluida Noah, ya que la casa se había ampliado.

Se oían extraños ruidos en la habitación de Ed, procedentes de su estómago. Poca comida era lo que había cenado, ya que le habían puesto la misma cantidad que hace unos años, y eso ya no le llenaba. Bajó a la cocina y cogió un trozo de pan que encontró en la panera. Cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la habitación, se encontró con Winry.

¿qué haces?.- preguntó Winry

Tenía algo de hambre. ¿y tú, despierta a estas horas?

No podía dormir. Quería asegurarme de que no ibais a desaparecer, esto parece un sueño…

¿un sueño?.

Nunca pensé que regresarías… así que…

¿así qué?

Tengo que decirte una cosa.- tragó saliva.- t-tengo novio.- Ed no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

G-genial, ¿me lo presentarás?- Sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero intentó disimularlo. En parte se alegraba por ello, ya que Winry era feliz y había encontrado a alguien.

Mañana es su cumpleaños, y estaba previsto celebrarlo con una fiesta nocturna. Iba a invitar a bastantes personas, pero mejor suspenderla ya que estás aquí.

¡ni de broma, además, quiero conocerle. Tiene mucha suerte de tener una mujer tan hermosa como tu a su lado.- Ed no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir y Winry tampoco. A lo largo del tiempo que había estado separada de los hermanos había construido una muralla en su corazón anti- Edward, que estaba empezando a desmoronarse.- B-bueno...¿que tal te va con él?.- preguntó Edward.

Bien, aunque…- Winry puso una de sus manos en su brazo derecho, tratando de ocultar algo. Ed agarró su mano y le subió la manga forzosamente a Winry.- ¿q-que haces?.

¡¡Te maltrata!.- Exclamó furioso Ed.- tienes un moretón en el brazo. -Te aseguro que ese tipejo no lo cuenta…- se veía claramente la ira en sus preciosos ojos dorados.

¡n-no fue él, ¡te lo aseguro!. Ya sabes que trabajando con automails me doy golpes constantemente..- Ed quería creerle, pero le costaba.

¿S-seguro, por favor, Winry no me mientas, somos mejores amigos. ¿no es cierto?- trataba de sacarle algo.

¡Por su puesto!- dijo dudosa, Winry.

La noche pasó rápido. Durmieron hasta las nueve de la mañana y en seguida comenzaron con los preparativos.


	5. fiesta

Capítulo 5

Fiesta

Globos, comida, refrescos y licor, complementados por música formaban la fiesta del novio de Winry. Ya eran las once y media de la noche. Comenzaba a llegar gente y Edward esperaba impaciente la llegada del novio de Winry. En ese momento llegó a la fiesta, y Winry recibiéndolo le dio un beso. Edward cada vez se sentía más furioso. Era un chico de casi la misma estatura que Ed y con el pelo negro, corto. No parecía que hiciera mucho ejercicio, y guiñaba el ojo a todas las mujeres que pasaban, dándole la idea a Edward de que era un mujeriego y que le pondría los cuernos a Winry muchas veces. Winry y su novio se acercaron hasta donde está Edward.

Hola, yo soy Paul, encantado.- se presentó el novio.- ¿tu?

Yo soy Edward Elric.- No quería que cogiera confianza.- y el gusto es mío. Tú debes de ser el novio de Winry. Felicidades. ¿cuántos años?.

20.- respondió.

Que os divirtáis.

Winry y Paul se perdieron en la fiesta. Ed no probó ni un poco de licor, pero Al y Noah sí, demasiado. Se sentó en un sillón, rodeado por Noah, Al, Paul y Winry que hablaban felizmente.

¡Qué buen culo tiene Ed!.- decía riéndose Noah, provocando el sonrojo de Ed.

¡¡Noah, ¡¡quedamos que no le contarías a nadie lo sucedido en el hospital!.- la regañó Ed. Winry miró con perversión a Ed, quien se sonrojó aún más. Paul se la llevó en brazos a una habitación. Winry protestaba porque la había separado del resto de la gente. La tumbó en la cama y se le tiró encima. Winry trato de quitárselo de encima con fuertes puñetazos. Entonces él le dio una patada en la barriga.

¡¡zorra!. ¡¡no quieres complacerme!.

¡déjame en paz!.- Suplicaba Winry. Edward, desde afuera, gracias a que no había bebido y tenía un oído bastante agudo, les oyó y acudió furioso en la ayuda de Winry. Entró en la habitación y le pegó un puñetazo a Paul, quién calló al suelo. Se levanto, tambaleante. Entonces Ed le volvió a dar un puñetazo y calló al suelo, pero esta vez inconsciente. Ed cogió a Winry en brazos y Winry le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Gracias.- susurró al oído de Ed.

La anciana Pinako echó de allí a todos los invitados. Colocaron a Paul, aún inconsciente, en una cama. Pinako pedía explicaciones a Ed sobre la pelea, y porque le había hecho tanto daño.

Paul abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Edward, a los pies de la cama, quien le miraba, penetrante. Paul se asustó y trató de salir de la cama, pero Pinako le agarró.

¿Por qué maltrataste anoche a mi nieta? Quiero una explicación, ya.- Winry se hallaba al lado de Edward, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Paul. Al y Noah no estaban.

Ya sabe, señora. El alcohol hace que la persona más honorable se convierta en el más vil de los asesinos.- se defendió Paul.

¡cerdo!.- gritó Ed, a punto de saltarle encima. Winry le agarró, calmándole.- Te juro que como le vuelvas a hacer daño…- A la muralla anti-Edward no le quedaba mucho.- ¡No se como eres capaz de pegar a una mujer!. ¡y menos a MI Winry, ¿entendido?.- Winry se sonrojó, y Pinako le miró sonriente. Pero Ed estaba demasiado furioso para darse cuenta.- ¡largo, no vuelvas por aquí!.- en ese momento, Paul salió de la cama y se fue rápidamente, Dios sabe a donde.

¿todavía te duele la barriga, Winry?- Le preguntó Edward, Winry seguía aun sonrojada y le miraba dulcemente. Pinako salió disimuladamente de la habitación. Ed se sonrojó y le devolvió la mirada. Winry le abrazó y Ed se lo devolvió. Permanecieron así un buen rato.

¿sabes, Nunca pensé que llegaría a abrazarte una segunda o una tercera vez. Pensé que nunca regresarías.- comentó Winry, sin dejar de abrazarle.

No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos. E-en realidad…yo volví porque no soportaba seguir lejos de ti. Demasiado tiempo sin poder sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, o oler el aroma de tu pelo.- La muralla acabó por derrumbarse, Ed era demasiado para ella. Winry le dio un dulce beso en el cachete, haciendo aumentar el sonrojo de Edward. Winry se dispuso a darle otro, pero Ed giro la cabeza, travieso, e hizo que el beso cayera en su boca. Winry no se separó, ni él tampoco. Se besaron con pasión, jugando con las lenguas, olvidándose de la necesidad de respirar…


	6. algo nuevo

Capítulo 6

Algo nuevo

Al abrió los ojos, y bostezando se incorporó en la cama. La mañana estaba tranquila y se oía el trinar de los pájaros revoloteando en el jardín. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, dispuesto a despertarlo.

No estaba y se dirigió al salón, suponiendo que lo encontraría allí. Efectivamente, estaba en el salón, muy sonriente. Con un brazo por encima de los hombros de cierta persona.

¿Desde cuándo os atrevéis a estar tan pegados, ¿quizá me he perdido algo?- Preguntó extrañado Al. Ed y Winry se sonrojaron, pero no por ello se separaron. A Ed le resultaba extraño haber llegado a besar a Winry, era una sensación de placer inmensa y temía que Winry no pensara lo mismo. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos, ¿Sería eso amor o necesidad varonil, ¿llegaría más lejos? Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, quizás él debía dar el primer paso, y proponerle a Winry la posibilidad de ser novios.

Ed miró momentáneamente a Winry, su cuerpo le volvía loco, pero también su personalidad, su inteligencia… Quizás ella era demasiado para él.

Winry le devolvió la mirada. Esos ojos, ese cuerpo tan bien formado, esa boca… Demasiado sería él para ella, pensaba. Su inteligencia superaba la de ella, a veces le agobiaba la idea de que quizás él no la quisiera, que sólo estuviera haciendo eso por pena. Ese beso tan maravilloso era un juego, que seguiría hasta que se aburriera. Estaba asustada. ¿Pero y si todo era cierto, ¿y si realmente la quería? Lleva enamorada de él unos años, cada día que pasaba lejos de el se convertía en un infierno…

B-bueno… Ed.- dijo la chica separándose de él.- me voy a comprar al mercado.

Yo te acompaño.- sugirió Ed.

No, yo iré sola. – cogió una cesta que estaba en la entrada de la casa y se fue.

Ed se entristeció, definitivamente ella era demasiado para él. Se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Winry andaba por Rizenbool, ya había comprado unas verduras y la noche cerrada dificultaba a Winry ver el camino. Entró en su casa silenciosamente, no quería encontrarse con Ed, pero no lo logró. Él se encontraba en el salón, totalmente a oscuras, sentado en el sillón, pensativo. Dirigió su vista hacia Winry.

Has tardado mucho, no deberías estar hasta tan tarde sola.- Comentó Ed. Quería comprobar si era cierto que ella no le quería realmente, que estaría dispuesta a besarle otra vez.

¿por qué no debo?- preguntó Winry. ¿sería cierto que estaba jugando con ella? Deseaba que no fuera así. Debía comprobarlo ahora para impedírselo. Impedirle que le hiciera la mujer más desgraciada del universo. Sabía que Ed no era de esos que les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, pero la gente cambia, y había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Porque- respondió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hacia Winry.- hay muchos degenerados, violadores o asesinos- prosiguió acercándose más a la chica.- que querrían hacerte daño. Y más aún a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.- se arriesgó a decir. Winry se sonrojó. Se acercó a él y le abrazó.- además, no quiero que le hagan daño a MI Winry.- dijo entre carcajadas.- creo que…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me gustaría que esto durara para siempre. Por eso te voy a hacer una propuesta. Winry, ¿querrías ser mi novia, sé que no soy tan especial como tú…- Winry le interrumpió con un beso.

Claro que quiero, pensaba…que sólo estabas jugando conmigo.

Eres un tonta.- no dejó salir ninguna palabra de la boca de Winry porque la tapó con la suya, y separándose y mirándole a los ojos, pronunció las palabras tan deseadas por Winry:

Te quiero.- Winry sólo suspiró, aliviada.- En realidad, llevo enamorado de ti desde los dieciséis años pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Te perdía en mi silencio. Ahora eres sólo mía.

Ed tumbó a Winry en el sofá y le besó el cuello, dejándole una marca.

sólo me faltaba marcar mi territorio.- Le sonrió, Winry, roja a más no poder, se tocó el cuello, pensando a que se referiría con eso, ya que desconocía la existencia de los chupetones. Ed se dirigió hacia su habitación, sonriente. La joven pensaba que le iba a hacer algo más, lo deseaba…pero en parte se alegraba. No quería ir tan rápido.


	7. nueva misión

Capítulo 7.

Nueva misión.

Hubo tormenta por la noche y hacía frío ahora, en la mañana. Sonó el desagradable sonido del teléfono, y seguidamente la voz de Ed echando maldiciones.

¡Menudas horas estas de llamar ¿no! - fue lo primero que dijo Ed al coger el teléfono.

Buenos días Full Metal, te noto de buen humor esta mañana.- Comentó Roy.

Deberías decir buenas noches, aún no ha amanecido. ¿Has llamado sólo para incordiar o hay algo más?- preguntó Ed.

Hoy cumple un mes, tendrás que venir a trabajar. No te creas que te voy a pagar para que te quedes en tu casa.- explicó Roy.

¿tiene que ser hoy¿a qué hora pretendes que vaya?.

A las cinco de la tarde, no te olvides, que tengo una misión para ti.

Genial, bueno, me voy a la cama a ver si no tengo pesadillas tras haber escuchado tu horrible voz.- Se burló Ed.

Si las tienes avísame para celebrar una fiesta.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se quedó parado delante de él. Tras pasar unos segundos, no lo pudo evitar.

- ¡ME CAGO EN ROY Y EN TODO LO QUE SE MENEA!.- gritó.- menos en Winry…- corrigió.

Edward miró la hora y decidió no irse a la cama ya que no faltaba mucho para que se despertase la familia. Fue hacia la cocina y se le ocurrió una gran idea para complacer a Winry, hacerle el desayuno.

Tortitas y zumo de naranja le preparó, y colocándolo en una bandeja se lo llevó a la habitación de Winry, que aún estaba durmiendo.

Winry…- susurró Ed a su oído. Winry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Ed. Sacó rápidamente su llave inglesa y gritando le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Ed hizo equilibrio y consiguió que el desayuno se mantuviera en la bandeja, aunque con el dolor de cabeza le costaba bastante.

¡Que he hecho yo para merecer esto!.- gritó Ed.- ¡sólo te he traído el desayuno!.- Winry se levantó rápidamente de la cama y cogió la bandeja, la colocó en la mesa y le tocó el chichón a Ed.

Lo siento…no estoy acostumbrada a que me despierten.- le abrazó, arrepentida. A Ed se le fue pasando el dolor de cabeza gracias a los mimos de Winry.

¡Gracias por el desayuno¡estaba riquísimo! - Exclamó Winry tras habérselo comido. Ed sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

Verás Winry.- comenzó a decir Ed poniendo cara de tristeza.- Roy me llamó ésta mañana para decirme que tenía que ir a trabajar.

¿entraste en los militares¿pero por qué?.- preguntó Winry

Necesito un sueldo, no puedo vivir de tu dinero.- respondió Ed.

¡claro que puedes, ahora te tendrás que ir…

Ed se preparó e hizo las maletas para salir y coger el tren hacia ciudad central. Winry no se despidió como el esperaba. Tan sólo movió la mano.

A-adiós Winry…- Winry no le contestó, tenia la cabeza agachada y no le miraba a los ojos.- Adiós Al….- se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo.- Adiós Pinako.- Pinako le dio algunos golpecitos en la pierna (ya que no llegaba más arriba).- Adiós Noah.

¡Adiós Ed!.- se le tiró encima abrazándole. Winry se sintió mal por no haber hecho lo mismo que Noah, pero le molestaba tanto que se fuera…

Al llegar a central Ed se dirigió hacia el cuartel, donde le esperaba Roy.

Hola, Full metal. Te explicaré tu nueva misión.- Dijo Roy.

Continua.- Contestó Ed,

Ya que estamos escasos de tiempo te la explicaré con rapidez. Hay un asesino suelto. Ha matado a dos niños y tres mujeres. Curiosamente, las tres mujeres fueron violadas y los niños troceados- Explicó Roy.- Todos han muerto a la misma hora, las tres de la noche, en la misma calle, la calle Vista de Dios, que aunque el nombre haga referencia a algo religioso ahí viven muchas personas satánicas. Creemos que el asesino es un satánico ya que siempre encontramos en el lugar del asesinato una cruz colgada al revés. Tu misión es ir a esa calle y dar con el asesino, nosotros nos encargaremos de capturarle.

De acuerdo.- contestó Ed.

Te he comprado un piso aquí, en central. Está en la calle Casas de lujo y es el número treinta y siete. El piso es bastante grande, y se encuentra en una de las mejores calles, ya esta amueblado. Allí te alojarás a partir de ahora. Sólo tienes que firmar estos papeles y listo.- Ed firmó los papeles, cogió la llave y salió del cuartel, en busca del asesino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackilyn-san: Winry no se puso de mala hostia con el novio porque no tenía la llave inglesa en ese momento (que cosa mas rara XDDD) Ed aprendió muchas cosas en Munich, siii, muchas cosas... xDD y última aclaración, (creo que spolier (se escribe asi no? spotlier o spolier o superpolier...da gual ¬ ¬ xDD)) La película terminó con que Ed no había cerrado la puerta (por el lado del mundo sin alquimia, el mierdoso) y tendría que hacerlo, y también destruir la bomba de uranio. FIN.

¡Bueno, hasta el próximo episodio! xDD


	8. rescate

Capítulo 8

Rescate

Edward, siguiendo la dirección que le había dado Roy, encontró la calle donde hallaría al asesino. Era una calle sucia y maloliente, se veían ratas correr de un lado a otro de la calle, persiguiéndose unas a otras. La noche había caído y las farolas eran escasas, así que la visibilidad de la calle era prácticamente nula.

-No me explico como puede vivir alguien aquí- se dijo- ni las ratas parecen estar a gusto.

Recorrió varias veces la calle de un lado a otro, aunque dificultosamente a causa de la basura. En ese momento vio una sombra que se escondía tras uno de los sucios contenedores y no parecía ser una rata. Buscando un sitio para ocultarse y poder observar bien aquel sujeto, se agarró de una de las tuberías y escaló rápidamente hasta el tejado de una de los edificios que rodeaban el estrecho callejón. Tan silencioso fue, que el sujeto no se percató de sus movimientos. Desde el tejado Edward pudo observar una figura que, confundida se alejaba de los contenedores, mirando hacia todos lados. Parecía una figura femenina, y mientras más se acercaba a la única farola, más podía distinguir su rostro. Cruzó el callejón, parecía asustada y se paró delante de la puerta de uno de los edificios. Edward la observaba extrañado¿sería esa su casa? La chica toco y seguidamente un hombre alto, con unas dimensiones importantes, y no precisamente por los músculos, la agarró y la obligó a entrar. Edward pudo comprobar que había una ventana abierta y, bajando nuevamente por la tubería, cruzó la calle y con un ágil salto entró por ella.

Era una habitación oscura, los pocos muebles que allí habían estaban sucios y descuidados. Habían cartones tirados por el suelo, con comida podrida y ropa llena de agujeros. Las paredes tenían enormes manchas de humedad.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación se podía observar una persona sentada en una silla, al ver esto Ed se puso en guardia. No se movía, y probó a acercarse un poco más, ya que con la escasa luz no podía verla bien. Era una chica, atada a la silla y no era la misma de antes. Estaba profundamente dormida, le tocó un hombro para así hacerla despertar, pero no se movió.

-Hey- susurró- Despierta, he venido a ayudarte.- la chica abrió rápidamente los ojos, sobresaltando a Ed.

-¿quién eres?.- preguntó la chica.

A-quí las preguntas las hago yo, que he venido a salvarte. ¿te secuestraron?.

-Si. ¿sabes si mi hermana está bien?. El hombre me dejaría libre si mi hermana daba su vida.- dijo entre sollozos.- Yo no quiero que lo haga… No se si ha venido o si no lo va a hacer. Llevo días aquí encerrada…ayúdame por favor.- Ed juntó las manos y las puso sobre la cuerda, rompiéndolas.

-¿eres alquimista?.

-Si, y me parece que tu hermana si ha venido. Antes vi una chica morena yalta que entró en este edificio.

-¡rápido, hay que ayudarla, seguro que le está haciendo algo!.- exclamó la joven.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, y allí estaban, la joven y el hombre. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Cinco hombres más estaban el la habitación y parecían entrenados. Los cinco se aproximaron sobre ellos. Edward cogió a la chica y saltó encima de una mesa que se hallaba en la habitación. Soltó a la chica, quedando ella sentada en la mesa y chocó las manos, las puso en el suelo e hizo que aparecieran unos largos pinchos, haciendo retroceder a la mayoría de ellos. Entonces creó una gran jaula, impidiéndoles movilidad. El mismo hombre que había obligado anteriormente a la chica entrar se aproximo sobre él, pero Ed saltó sobre él y le asestó una potente patada al hombre en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Hermana!.- gritó una de las chicas, abrazando a la otra.

-¿estás bien¿te hizo algo?.- preguntó la que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Gracias a Dios, no.- las dos chicas dirigieron la vista hacia Edward, quien se encontraba haciéndole muecas a los enjaulados.

-¿Quién es él?.

-No lo sé, lo único que se es que nos ha salvado.- en ese momento, Ed se acercó a las chicas.

-¿estáis bien?- ambas asintieron.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Soy Edward Elric, alquimista nacional.- dijo mientras le enseñaba el reloj.

-Yo soy Kathaysa.- se presentó una de las chicas.-pero me puedes llamar Katy- tenía el pelo negro y era de piel bastante morena. Sus ojos eran negros y muy profundos, realmente hermosos.

-Yo soy Thaynara.- se presentó.- pero puedes llamarme Thay.- tenía el pelo marrón, también muy morena de piel, y muy guapa. Sus ojos eran pardos, muy atrayentes. Las dos le miraban, expectantes. Ed se limitó a mirarles por un instante a los ojos.

-Bien¿sabéis si aquí hay un teléfono?.- preguntó Edward.

Un rato después estaban allí los militares, llevándose presos a los hombres.

-No tenemos dónde quedarnos.- dijo Thay-

-Podéis quedaros en mi casa, aún no la he visto pero me han dicho que es bastante espaciosa.- contestó Ed

-¿No la has visto?.- Preguntó Kathy.

-Es una larga historia…

Ed y las dos chicas se dirigieron a su casa, siguiendo nuevamente las indicaciones que le había dado Roy. Era una calle muy lujosa, no se podía comparar con la calle en la que habían estado antes. Edward abrió la puerta y en cuanto levanto la vista, se quedó atónito, las dos chicas igual.

-E-esta es ¿mi casa?.- Pudo decir Edward. Era inmensa, y eso era sólo el salón. La decoración era espléndida. Siguió recorriendo toda la casa, seguido por Kathy y Thay, que no cerraban la boca. Pudo contar cinco baños, seis habitaciones y dos salones.

-¿Para que quiero yo este pedazo de casa, si soy sólo uno?...¿tres?.- corrigió.

Pasaron allí la noche, cada habitación tenía cama doble, menos en la que se estaban quedando las dos chicas que tenía dos camas separadas, ellas lo preferían así. Edward se dio un largo baño, después de haber terminado las chicas, y seguidamente se fue a la cama…

Ya había amanecido y eran casi las doce. Sonó el desagradable timbre de la casa. Edward se levantó y, después de recorrer el largo pasillo, abrió la puerta.

¡Winry!.- exclamó Edward. Se hallaba en calzoncillos y sin camiseta. Winry se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia un lado, Ed se dio cuenta de ello pero estaba tan contento de volver a verle que le abrazó igualmente. Winry no puedo evitar sonrojarse aún más al sentir la piel de Ed, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ed al separarse.

Quería saber cómo estabas.- respondió Winry entrando en la casa.- ¡es enorme!.

Mustang se pasó, pero me viene bien.

¿para que tanta casa si eres uno sólo?.- preguntó Winry.

B-bueno…somos..- en ese momento aparecieron Kathy y Thay, que acababan de despertarse…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen más reviews, que me estoy deprimiendo...TTOTT xDD

DX

Ciao!


	9. visita inesperada

Capítulo 9

Visita inesperada.

¿Ed?.- preguntó Thaynara.- ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? Anoche estuviste hasta las tantas.- Miró a Winry y levantó la mano, en señal de saludo.

Deberías estar cansado después de lo de ayer.- Winry malinterpretó las dos últimas frases. Miró a Ed, furiosa.

Si, pero no te preocupes, ustedes volved a la cama.- al ver la cara de enfado de Winry, se asustó.- ¿q-que he hecho e-esta vez?- preguntó.

¡y te atreves a preguntarme que qué has hecho?- Gritó Winry.- ¡Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti¡Tu no eres Edward Elric!.- Winry, al borde de la desesperación, rompió a llorar y se fue corriendo. Ed, saliendo del asombro, corrió tras ella, no le costó mucho alcanzarle. La agarró por la espalda, haciendo que se detuviera, Winry pataleaba tratando de liberarse.

¡Pero que demonios te pasa?- Gritó Edward.- ¡acaso te pretendías que te pidiera permiso¿eh?

¡QUE ME PIDIERAS PERMISO¡Desde cuando se pide permiso para poner los cuernos¿¡Por qué me engañaste? - Preguntó Winry a voces.

¿poner los cuernos, ahh…ya te entiendo…- Comprendió Ed.

No querrás encima que te lo explique ¿no?.- A Winry le chispeaban los ojos.

¿te crees que me he acostado con Thay y Kathy?.- Preguntó atónito Ed.- ¡es absurdo!.

E-entonces… ¿por qué están las dos en tu casa?.- preguntó Winry, tranquilizándose.

Anoche las rescaté, estaban secuestradas y no tenían a donde ir. Entonces dejé que se quedaran en mi casa. Dormimos en dormitorios separados. ¿cómo pudiste pensar me acostaría con otra, no lo haría con otra persona que contig—No terminó la frase al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, a Winry le aparecieron dos manchas rojas en las mejillas y Ed se puso sudoroso.

E-esto…- trató Winry de romper el desagradable silencio.-E-entonces está todo bien… Vamos a tu casa, y cámbiate, que estas en calzoncillos…- Ed se miró y se fue a paso ligero hacia el piso, donde podría cambiarse.

Ed se puso la ropa, mientras Winry la esperaba en el salón. Thay y Kathy se fueron de compras, molestas por dejar a Ed solo con Winry.

¿quieres algo¿un café quizá?- desde lo ocurrido en el pasillo la pareja no había hablado demasiado. Ed se sentía molesto porque Winry llegase a pensar que le había engañado con otra y Winry se sentía incómoda después de lo que dijo Ed.

No, gracias.- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Winry. Edward no podía soportar la idea de estar todo el día así.

M-mira Winry…- Winry levantó la vista de la revista que tenía en sus manos.- te lo voy a dejar bien claro, para que no vuelvas a dudar de mí. Yo nunca, nunca, jamás te engañaría. Tú eres lo más preciado que tengo y no pienso perderlo. ¿sabes una cosa, Yo vivía felizmente en una casita en el campo, en el otro mundo. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar y más, pero una cosa me inquietaba. No poder estar cerca de ti. Si quiera pretendía que estuvieras enamorada de mí, sólo pretendía que fueras feliz y la distancia me lo impedía. Llevo queriéndote desde hace años, cuando siquiera sabía identificar ese sentimiento, pero la experiencia me lo ha ido enseñando. Y te puedo asegurar que te quiero.- a Winry se le cayó la revista de las manos, Ed le miró a los ojos durante un largo rato, tragó saliva y se sentó al lado de ella. Winry le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se quedaron allí un buen rato.

Sólo una cosa.- comenzó a decir Winry.- ¿me perdonas todos los llaverazos?- Ed le sonrió y le abrazó más fuerte, dándole un beso.

Me lo pensaré…- contestó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackilyn-san, nekito-chan, winie-chan...ustedes siempre fieles - xD... tararararararraraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn...¿que pasará en el próximo episodio?

las pistas son... una habitación muy pequeña, secuestro...Edward y Winry...hace calor! no se por qué, pero me estoy imaginando lo que pasa por vuestras cabezas en este momento...xDDDDDDD..¡no seaís tan mal pensadas! xDDDDDDDDDD


	10. encerrona

Capítulo 10

Encerrona

Winry se quedó a dormir en la casa de Ed, en habitaciones distintas, claro está. La mañana se tornaba limpia y los pocos pájaros que allí habían trinaban alegres. No era precisamente el dulce sonido de un riachuelo lo que se oía a parte de los pájaros, ya que no estaban en el campo.

buenos días Ed- se oyó la dulce voz de Winry- ¿qué hay de desayuno?- preguntó.

Hay mantequilla en la nevera y pan en la tostadora, me han encomendado una misión- dijo Ed mientras salía por la puerta.

¡qué cara tiene éste! ¡siquiera se despide de mí!- exclamó Winry, a quién se le pasó una idea por la cabeza. – que aburrida voy a estar aquí sola, mejor salgo a tomar el aire- se dijo con una sonrisa picarona en los labios. Cogió el abrigo y salió detrás de Ed. Le estuvo siguiendo largo rato, hasta una callejuela donde Ed se detuvo, se agachó y paso el dedo índice por el suelo, se lo acercó a la nariz y dijo:

sangre…- Ed se adentró en la oscura y pequeña calle y seguidamente entró en uno de los edificios, parecía una fachada antigua. Winry entró tras él.

Mira que no darse cuenta de que le estoy siguiendo…-pensó Winry. En ese momento perdió de vista a Ed, quien de repente le agarró por la cintura desde atrás e hizo gritar a Winry.

Shhhh.-mandó a callar Ed.- se que me llevas siguiendo desde que salí de mi casa, y me gustaría saber por qué.- dijo en voz baja.

Es que…- Winry no supo que contestar.

¿sabes que aquí hay un despiadado asesino, que trocea a los niños y viola a las mujeres para luego matarlas?- dijo Ed, tratando de meterle miedo a Winry.

No te preocupes, he traído un arma muy eficaz- contestó Winry mientras sacaba su magnífica llave inglesa, Ed se llevó la mano a la cara y chasqueó la lengua.

Guarda esa arma destructiva, que como se te vaya la mano acabo con un gran chichón seguro- Winry asintió y volvió a meter la llave en el bolso.- mucho mejor- dijo casi en un suspiro Ed. En ese momento oyó un ruido en la habitación, que provenía de un armario. Ed miró a Winry y seguidamente se colocó delante de ella, tratando de protegerla de cualquier posible ataque. Se acercó lentamente al armario, haciendo el menor ruido. Abrió la puerta y salió de allí, rápidamente, un hombre encorvado que agarró a Ed y a Winry y los metió en el armario, cerrando la puerta, quedando él fuera.

Edward no veía absolutamente nada, estaba todo oscuro y el armario era muy pequeño. Trató de usar la alquimia, pero no funcionó.

joder, la alquimia no funciona- gruñó Edward. Winry estaba muy incómoda a causa de que se hallaba totalmente pegada a él. Ed estaba demasiado preocupado como para darse cuenta.

¿sabes por qué no funciona?- preguntó Winry, tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

Edward deslizó su mano por una de las paredes del armario.

Aquí hay algo grabado….parece un círculo alquímico. El degenerado que nos ha encerrado sabe lo que hace.

¿y que hacemos ahora?- preguntó Winry. Ed se movía dificultosamente.

¡Que calor hace aquí dentro! ¡ y en este jodido armario no me puedo quitar el puñetero abrigo!- exclamó Ed.

¡habla bien, que es gratis!- reprendió Winry.

Ups, perdón- dijo Ed.-¿por qué te tengo que pedir perdón?.- Winry no contestó. En ese momento Ed trató de averiguar la postura de Winry para comprobar si había alguna posibilidad de deshacerse de ese maldito abrigo.

Lo primero que toco fue algo blando, que sobresalía del cuerpo de Winry, Ed preguntó extrañado.

¿Qué es lo que estoy tocando?- preguntó Ed, Winry solo se limitó a colocar la mano de Ed en su hombro.

Mejor no te lo digo- contestó Winry.

¿y esto? - volvió a preguntar Ed.

Mi hombro. ¿se puede saber para qué tanto tocamiento?- preguntó Winry, quién se alegraba de que aquello estuviera tan oscuro, ya que el rojo mas rojo del mundo estaba en sus mejillas.

L-lo siento…no quería incomodarte. Pero quería saber en que postura estabas- contestó Ed. Levantó un poco la pierna, ya que algo le impedía levantarla más.

¿qué estoy tocando con la rodilla?- preguntó Ed.

¡¡Saca la pierna de mi falda!- exclamó Winry.

¡no me digas que…!- en seguida bajó la pierna. El calor de Ed había aumentado, y no precisamente por culpa del armario o por le abrigo.

¡¡Con tanto calor no puedo pensar con claridad! - Ed sabía que no era el calor lo que le impedía pensar con claridad.- ¿no te puedes separar un poco más?- preguntó Ed.

N-no…estoy pegada a la pared- respondió Winry.

Podría forzar la puerta, pero estás tan pegada a mí que te haría daño.

No te preocupes.- contestó Winry. Ed rodeó a Winry con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le dio fuertes golpes a la puerta del armario. Al ver que no surgía efecto, le dio fuertes patadas, y tras un largo rato la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió. Ed asomó la cabeza y una sartén se le aproximó rápidamente a la cara, dándole y dejándole inconsciente, lo último que oyó fue a Winry gritar su nombre.


	11. no todo es malo

Capítulo 11

No todo es malo

Edward despertó de un terrible sueño, donde acababa con un gran golpe en la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de una mujer mayor, con sobre peso y notablemente cansada. Parecía estar poniéndole un pañuelo en la cabeza.

"Quién eres?" preguntó forzosamente Ed

" oh, veo que ya estas despierto" contestó la señora con un agradable tono de voz "disculpa a mi hijo, le he dicho que no deje entrar extraños en casa y al verte a ti se ha asustado"

"Winry?" exclamó asustando a la señora "dónde está Winry?"

"estoy aquí…" contestó. "tienes un buen chichón en la cabeza, y esta vez no ha sido por mi culpa" rió.

"pero lo que vimos salir del armario.."

"Edward!" gritó Winry. "cállate un ratito…." Trató de disimular.

"es mi hijo" dijo con tristeza la señora. "nació con una malformación y discapacidad mental" Edward se arrepintió de sus palabras "discúlpale, no es mala persona"

"no, perdóneme usted, no quería ofenderle…" Ed se reprendía una y otra vez. A pesar de ser una cabeza dura odiaba hacer daño a la gente.

" bueno Edo! Ya puedes ir levantándote de esa cama! Que tienes que trabajar!" Exclamó alegremente Winry haciendo que el ánimo de Edward se elevara del suelo. Edward se levantó de la cama rápidamente, pero antes de marcharse se acordó de algo.

" donde está su hijo?"

"para qué lo quieres?"

"creo conveniente disculparme"

"no se puede levantar, está bastante mal. Anoche hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para encerrarte en el armario. Los médicos dicen que con una simple operación podrían devolverle a la normalidad su cuerpo, aunque eso no le quitaría la discapacidad mental"

"y a qué espera?"

"la operación es demasiado cara y nadie está dispuesto a dejarme el dinero"

"ya veo…" Edward miró a Winry y ella asintió con la cabeza. "creo que el esfuerzo que realizó su hijo anoche se merece una recompensa. Por lo menos de…." Se acercó al oído de la señora y le dijo la cantidad.

"p-pero qué? Como va a tener un chico tan joven tanto dinero!"

"hahaha, tengo un buen trabajo!" exclamó contento. Winry compartía su felicidad. "claro que si eso no es suficiente le podría recompensar con más!"

"e-estás loco? Con eso me da para vivir bien el resto de mis días!"

"tome" dijo extendiéndole un cheque " y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad!" dijo mientras cogía de la mano a Winry y se iba por la puerta impidiéndole a la señora devolverle el cheque.

"vaya, vaya" comenzó a decir Winry "parece que Ed tiene algo de bondad en su corazoncito" dijo mientras le miraba de reojo.

"algo?" le devolvió la mirada.

"muy muy al fondo, pero algo" decía entre risas.

"cómo que muy muy al fondo?" trataba de parecer enfadado pero no podía evitar reírse.

" es verdad, muy muy muy muy al fondo!"

Al llegar al cuartel central se encontraron con Roy, quien esperaba impaciente la llegada de Edward.

"¡Menos mal! ¡Al fin llegas!" exclamó Roy.

"veo que no puedes pasar ni un minuto sin mi, Roy" respondió Ed.

"ejem, bueno…" sin hacer caso a las palabras de Ed. "hemos encontrado unas fotos de un hombre sospechoso, quizá es el asesino"

"enséñamelas" Después de decir esto, la pareja y Roy entraron en el edificio y seguidamente en el despacho de Roy.

"mira, es muy mayor" dijo Roy mostrándole las fotos.

"tsk, tiene pinta de viejo verde…" pensó Ed

"¡yo lo he visto!" Exclamó Winry.

"¿dónde?" preguntaron Roy y Ed al unísono.

"es el dueño de la pescadería que está cerca de aquí" respondió la joven "a decir verdad, corta el pescado como si estuviese matándolo. Al final siempre se le queda destrozado y tiene que sacar uno nuevo de la nevera"

"Voy para allá" Dijo Ed.

"voy contigo" respondió Winry

"ni de broma, tu te quedas en el cuartel, esta vez si que puede ser peligroso"

"p-pero…por favor!" suplicó Winry dándole un beso.

"eso era chantaje?" Preguntó Ed.

" puede…" respondió Winry. "si no me llevas no te dejare probar ni uno más en toda la semana!"

"ja, no me los tienes que dar tu…yo se como sacártelos!" después de decir esto se fue corriendo. Winry se quedó en el cuartel, con Roy.

"por qué demonios no le has dejado más vacaciones?"

"porque no quiero que se acostumbre…" respondió sencillamente el fuhrer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

siento haber tardado tanto , es que las vacaciones me dan pereza -.- xD pero he aquí la corta continuación! He cambiado los guiones (-) por las comillas ("") ya que los guiones pegados al margen no se ven y eso confunde, y también porque estoy harta de ponerlos en el Word y después que no funcionen aquí xDD…dejen review!

tae-chan, (-has visto? Lo corregí!D) ! no llores TTTT ya ta la conti :D

Sayo-nara!


End file.
